Onee-san
by Atan48
Summary: Aku berharap, aku bisa bertemu kakak sekali saja, walau hanya di dalam mimpi, walau hanya dalam ilusi, walau aku hanya berhalusinasi. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku sangat menyayanginya. / Didedikasikan untuk ultahnya Uchiha Sakura sekaligus wafatnya Olga a.k.a. Yoga Syahputra.


**Onee-san**

By : Putri Febriana Aneras Panjaitan  
Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto  
Didedikasikan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Sakura Uchiha sekaligus wafatnya Olga a.k.a Yoga Syahputra.

Saya tidak mengambil apapun dari fanfic ini.

Warning : Chara gagal, typo bertebaran, alur gajelas, tata bahasa masih berserakan, feel gadapet, de el el :v  
Oleh karena itu, saya harapkan para reader(s) mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya tentang kekurangan fic ini Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaahhh.." suasana kelas yang semakin siang semakin membuat Sasori merasa tidak nyaman. Saat ini ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan kemudian menerjang bantal gulingnya yang empuk.

"Baiklah anak-anak, tugas untuk kalian di rumah adalah buat karangan tentang satu orang yang paling kalian sayangi di keluarga kalian. Entah itu ayah, ibu, kakak, atau adik kalian. _Blablabla..."_

Sasori tak lagi mendengar perkataan sang Guru, malah sekarang ia tengah membereskan buku-buku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Dikumpul besok!" ucap sang Guru lalu keluar dari kelas setelah bel pulang berdentang.

"Cih!"

.

Sasori adalah murid kelas 4 SD di Konoha Elementary School, salah satu sekolah yang terkenal karena pendidikannya yang lebih mengutamakan nilai moral.

"Tadaima." Usai meletakkan sepatunya di getabako, Sasori langsung menuju kamarnya menghiraukan ajakan sang Ibu untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Sasori menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan sedikit kasar, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya sembari memikirkan perkataan gurunya di sekolah tadi.

"Satu orang saja yaa.."ujarnya entah pada siapa. Sasori memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera menuliskan sesuatu di meja belajarnya. Sesekali tampak ia berhenti menulis dan mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke kepalanya.

"Ah, selesai. Apa tidak apa-apa ya kalau begini?" ujar Sasori sambil kembali membaca tulisannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya mengunjungi kakak!"

.

.

.

"Ohayou!" sapa seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelas tempatnya mengajar. Wajah guru itu terlihat sangat ceria. Mungkin saja karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendengarkan cerita murid-muridnya.

"Ohayou, sensei." Sapa balik murid-murid di kelas itu, salah satunya Sasori yang wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia tenang, sejujurnya dia sangat gugup. Dia tahu, jika guru memberikan tugas untuk mengarang, pastilah karangan itu akan dibacakan di depan kelas. Itu yang dikatakan kakaknya dulu.

"Tugas yang kemarin sensei bagikan, apa sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, sensei."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, apa ada yang mau membacakannya ke depan?"

Hening. Tak satu pun siswa yang mau maju ke depan. Sasori melirik kertas karangannya, perkataan kakaknya memang selalu benar.

Sang Guru yang menyadari keadaan seperti ini pun mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan sangat membuat murid-muridnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sensei panggil secara acak saja ya. Dimulai dari Manami Oku."

Anak yang bernama Manami Oku itu pun segera maju ke depan kelas dengan tangan yang tampak bergetar. Sasori sempat bersyukur bukan dia yang dipanggil pertama kali. Jadi, ia masih sempat mempersiapkan diri agar tidak gemetaran memalukan seperti yang dilakukan Oku tadi.

"Aku akan bercerita tentang ibuku. Dia adalah _bla bla bla.._"

Hoaahh. Sasori bosan, sangat bosan. Menurutnya, apa pentingnya mendengarkan cerita orang lain yang tidak perlu kita ketahui? Bukankah itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja? Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kakaknya yang pernah berucap, _"Semua orang punya cerita, jalan hidup, dan masalah yang berbeda. Jangan pernah beranggapan bahwa apa yang dialami orang lain itu tidak bermanfaat untukmu. Terkadang kita juga perlu mengetahui masalah orang lain agar kita tahu bahwa kita bukanlah satu-satunya yang bermasalah di dunia."_. Ya, sekali lagi, kakaknya memang selalu benar.

"Sasori!" Sasori tersentak dari lamunan tentang sang kakak karena merasa ada yang menyebut namanya.

"Haruno Sasori!"

"H-hai, sensei!"

"Karena dari tadi kelihatannya kau melamun, sekarang giliranmu maju dan bacakan karanganmu." Perintah sang Guru yang membuat Sasori mendecak kesal. Ia akui kalau dia tadi melamun, tapi apakah guru itu harus menggunakan kata 'dari tadi'?

"Hai, sensei."

Sasori membuka kertas karangannya dan mulai membaca.

**Ini tentang kakakku. Bagi sebagian orang, dia mungkin hanya gadis biasa. Tapi bagiku, dia lebih dari biasa, dia luar biasa. Dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan bunga sakura. Namanya adalah Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu baik, dia cerewet, jail, ceroboh, suka memukulku, pelit, dan masih banyak sifat jeleknya yang lain.**

Sesaat Sasori seperti melihat bayangan sang Kakak yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah kesal, seperti tak terima kalau Sasori tengah mengumbar aibnya. 'Apa aku berhalusinasi?' pikir Sasori, karena tak mungkin saja kakaknya sedang berada di tempat ini.

**Dia cerewet, tentu saja. Dia selalu memarahiku jika aku melakukan satu kesalahan kecil saja. Pernah saat aku memasuki rumah dan mengotori lantai, dia langsung meneriakiku dan menyuruhku untuk membersihkannya kembali. Dia juga sering marah jika sehabis mandi aku tidak meletakkan handuk di tempat semula. Dia juga sangat memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak memperhatikannya.**

**Aku benci saat dia tengah menjahiliku. Apapun akan dilakukannya supaya wajah kesalku muncul, dan pada saat dia berhasil dia akan tertawa sekencang mungkin. Hal yang paling aku benci adalah saat aku membuka buku catatan matematikaku di kelas, ada tulisan rapi tapi berukuran sangat besar bertuliskan "SASORI JELEK :P". Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak?**

Sasori memberanikan diri melihat lagi bayangan sang Kakak, terlihat sang Kakak yang tengah cekikikan. Sesaat Sasori sempat menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

**Dia ceroboh, tapi masih bisa mengatakan orang lain ceroboh. Dia bahkan sering lupa dimana dia meletakkan **_**handphone**_**-nya. Padahal pada umumnya, anak-anak remaja seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan benda itu. Hal yang paling memalukan adalah saat dia sedang menonton televisi dan saat dia hendak mengganti saluran, dia berteriak-teriak mencari remot televisi yang sebenarnya sedang ia pegang. Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?**

**Dia juga kejam dan suka memukulku. Dia selalu memukulku jika aku tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Pukulannya sakit, bahkan kulitku pernah terkelupas saat dia mencubitku dengan kukunya. Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, kuku kakak tidak pernah panjang, tapi kenapa kukunya tajam sekali? Dia tidak hanya mencubit, tapi terkadang juga menjambak, menampar, menendang, bahkan melempariku dengan benda apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Dia gila.**

Sasori melirik ke arah bayangan kakaknya yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

**Dia pelit, walaupun tidak lebih pelit dari Mr. Krab. Dia selalu melarangku melakukan atau membeli hal-hal yang dia tidak suka. Pernah aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa hal yang ingin aku lakukan atau aku ingin beli adalah sesuatu yang bagus, tapi dia tidak percaya. Sangat sulit meyakinkannya.**

**Mungkin dia terlihat jahat seperti ibu tiri. Tapi dia adalah sosok kakak terbaik yang pernah ada. Dia yang mengurusku sepanjang waktu mengingat Ayah dan Ibu jarang di rumah. Aku tahu, dia cerewet, kejam, dan pelit bukan tidak ada alasannya. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa dia memang tidak menyayangiku karena yang aku tahu ia tak suka anak-anak. Tapi aku salah, dia menyanyangiku lebih dari siapapun.**

**Aku pernah menguping percakapannya dengan Ino-nee kalau dia tidak suka anak kecil. Tapi saat itu dia juga bilang kalau satu-satunya anak kecil yang dia suka dan amat dia sayang adalah aku. Dia cerewet karena dia perhatian padaku, dia ingin aku menjadi orang yang disiplin dan teratur****―****meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak disiplin dan teratur.**

**Soal dia yang sering memukulku, kalau diingat-ingat sebenarnya itu juga salahku, sih. Aku selalu membantah perkataannya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Mungkin dia sangat emosi sampai dia memukulku. Aku tahu kakak tidak pernah berniat menyakitiku saat aku tak sengaja mendengar kakak menangis di kamarnya sesaat setelah memukuliku. Dia sedikit menggumamkan kata 'maaf' beberapa kali.**

**Aku tidak pernah mau berbagi makanan ringan yang aku beli dengan uangku sendiri pada kakak. Terkadang dia suka berkata, **_**"Dasar pelit! Lihat saja kalau aku punya makanan, aku tak akan memberinya padamu meski kau mengemis memohon padaku.".**_** Tapi itu tidak pernah ia lakukan. Terkadang ia sendiri yang menawariku makanan yang ia punya. Dia melarang ini-itu karena dia lebih tau tahu mana yang baik dan buruk untukku. Dalam hal apapun, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah pelit.**

**Kakak adalah orang yang paling mengerti aku, aku sangat menyayanginya.**

Sasori kembali melirik kakaknya. Kali ini, ia sempat menangkap wajah kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum tulus, sangat tulus padanya.

**Tapi hari itu, aku sempat kecewa. Kakak mendadak berubah, kakak selalu menolak jika aku mengajaknya bermain, dia terlihat susah saat aku minta diajari matematika, dia tak pernah lagi menggangguku, dia sudah jarang memarahiku, suara cemprengnya pun sudah jarang menggema di rumah, dan ia pun selalu menolak jika aku menawarinya makanan ringan. Sampai sekarang, aku belum bisa menerima perubahan kakak. Bahkan aku sempat menyesali perbuatanku yang pernah menyusahkan kakak.**

Sekali lagi Sasori melihat ke arah kakaknya yang sedang menangis tapi tetap menunjukkan senyum di wajahnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, bayangan kakaknya itu menghilang tertiup angin.

**Meski begitu, dia tetaplah kakak yang menyayangiku dan kusayangi.**

"Wah, bagus sekali. Sensei terharu mendengarnya." Puji sang Guru setelah Sasori selesai membacakan karangannya.

"Terima kasih, sensei." Balas Sasori.

"Jadi, kau adiknya Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Wah, pantas saja kau cerdas. Haruno Sakura itu lulusan terbaik di SD ini, belum ada murid di sekolah ini yang bisa melampaui prestasinya. Selain cerdas, dia juga sopan dan rajin. Piala-piala yang ada di ruang tamu sekolah itu beberapanya diraih oleh kakakmu ketika ia memenangkan berbagai perlombaan." Jelas sang Guru yang Sasori rasa tidak begitu penting, karena Sasori merasa dialah yang lebih tau tentang kakaknya daripada gurunya itu.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu, apa harapanmu untuk kakakmu?" tanya sang Guru.

"Harapan apa?" Sasori balas bertanya.

"Harapan untuk orang yang kau ceritakan tadi. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa menulisnya." Ucap sang Guru yang tentu saja membuat Sasori kalang kabut. Ia tak tahu kalau mereka juga harus menuliskan harapannya di akhir karangan.

"A-aku membuatnya, sensei." Jawab Sasori asal.

"Kalau begitu bacakan." Perintah sang Guru.

Sasori menarik napasnya dalam lalu berkata, "Aku berharap, aku bisa bertemu kakak sekali saja, walau hanya di dalam mimpi, walau hanya dalam ilusi, walau aku hanya berhalusinasi. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya. Aku harap, kakak melihatku yang sedang menceritakannya dari sana. Aku harap, kakak tetap memperhatikanku dalam senyap dunianya. Aku harap, kakak tidak kesepian dan tetap bahagia di dunia barunya." Ujarnya dengan mengatupkan kedua matanya, seakan itu bukan hanya sekedar harapan, melainkan seperti sebuah doa.

Sesaat setelah Sasori selesai mengucapkan harapannya, sang Guru dan juga beberapa anak tampak terkejut, memandang tak percaya pada Sasori.

"Ja-jadi, Sakura.." sang Guru menatap Sasori tak percaya.

"Ada apa, sensei?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau boleh duduk." Ucap sang Guru.

.

.

.

Sasori berjalan dengan riang dengan membawa sebuket besar bunga lili putih sembari bersenandung ria. Senyumnya tak henti-hentinya mengembang. Kakinya terus melangkah sampai pada suatu tempat.

"Hai, Kak. Apa kabar? Aku bawakan banyak bunga lili. Kali ini pakai uangku sendiri loh."

"..."

"Hari ini sensei memuji karanganku. Hehe, sepertinya bakatmu dalam menulis juga ada pada diriku. Oh iya, Kak, aku sudah tau apa itu leukimia. Itu adalah semacam penyakit yang leukosit atau sel darah putihnya terlalu banyak. Fungsi leukosit 'kan seharusnya untuk memakan kuman dan virus yang masuk ke dalam tubuh, karena jumlahnya terlalu banyak, dia jadi memakan sel darah merah yang lain. Itu kata sensei, Kak."

"..."

"Ehehe, kalau begitu aku akan belajar yang giat dan akan menjadi orang pertama yang bisa melampaui nilaimu di sekolah lalu suatu saat nanti aku ingin menjadi dokter. Supaya aku bisa mengobati orang yang terkena penyakit yang sama seperti kakak. Aku akan menemukan obat untuk mencegah dan mengobati penyakit ini."

"..."

"Sudah dulu ya, Kak. Aku harus segera pulang, ibu pasti khawatir karena jam segini aku belum pulang dari sekolah, hehe. _Ne, otanjoubi omedetou, Onee-san._ _Aishiteru. Jaa!"_

Sasori berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat meninggalkan daerah pemakaman Konoha. Meskipun tidak yakin jika yang ia lihat di kelas tadi adalah kakak merah jambunya, tapi dia sudah amat senang bisa melihat lagi paras cantik kakaknya meski agak pucat. Kakaknya memang sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali, tapi dia masih bisa mengajari Sasori banyak hal. Hari ini, kakaknya mengajarkan bahwa meskipun raga seseorang tak ada lagi di dunia, tetapi apa yang pernah dilakukan atau dikatakan seseorang itu akan tetap membekas dalam hati dan ingatan orang lain.

_Aishiteru mo, Sasori-chan._

Total : 1873 kata.  
Huaaahh, akhirnya selesai juga fic abal yang dibuat dalam waktu tiga jam ini :v fic ini saya kembangkan dari tugas karangan Bahasa Indonesia adik saya. Well, saya hampir nangis baca karangan dia, karena disitu menceritakan saya :') Fic ini juga saya buat untuk meramaikan ultahnya Sakura Ha―Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha :v

Awalnya sih saya ragu milih Sasori sama Sakura. Sedikit aneh aja kalo Sasori ada di Konoha, kurang kerjaan banget :v Tapi mengingat adik saya laki-laki, mau gimana lagi :3 Lagian Saso kan babyface, sekali-sekali kek dia jadi adik, gak bosen apa jadi kakak yang awet muda terus :v

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, CHERRY! :*  
Juga turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Olga Syahputra. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, amin.

RnR, please? Saya juga terima flame

Atan48.


End file.
